memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Professional VisionCare Associates
Professional VisionCare Associates is a contact lens company providing film, television, and commercial projects in the industry since 1951. The company made contact lenses for several Star Trek films and television series. The company was founded by optometrist Dr. Reuben Greenspoon in 1951 and his first work in the film industry were 's contact lenses for the western Broken Arrow (1950). Due to problems with her contact lenses during filming of the thriller Wait Until Dark in 1967, was mainly responsible for a new policy which required a contact lens technician on set of every production lenses are involved. http://web.mac.com/eyegirl/PVA/HISTORY.html The company also provided contact lenses to the science fiction film Planet of the Apes (1968), the science fiction film Westworld (1973), the fantasy film King Kong (1976), the horror film The Howling (1981), the science fiction thriller Blade Runner (1982), the horror film Cat People (1983, with Malcolm McDowell), the science fiction film Dune (1984, with Brad Dourif, Virginia Madsen, and Patrick Stewart), the fantasy film Gremlins (1984, with Zach Galligan and Dick Miller), the fantasy comedy Ghost Busters (1984), the science fiction sequel Aliens (1986), the comic adaptation Masters of the Universe (1987, with Frank Langella, Robert Duncan McNeill, and Meg Foster), and the Academy Award winning comic adaptation Dick Tracy (1990). In 1988 Dr. Morton Greenspoon and Dr. Richard L. Silver joined as partners. In 1995 Dr. Stacy Sumner also joined as partner and as creative head behind the theatrical portion of the practice and in 2007 Dr. Vasudha Bhutani joined, too. Linda Barron is working as Office Manager/SFX Coordinator in the practice since 1994. http://www.provisioncare.com/profiles.aspx Since then, the company provided contact lenses to over 400 feature films and 100 television series such as Edward Scissorhands (1990), Batman Returns (1992), Outbreak (1995), Mars Attacks! (1996), Men in Black (1997), Blade (1997), Titanic (1997), The X-Files (1998), Charmed, The Green Mile (1999), X-Men (1999), Galaxy Quest (1999), Charlie's Angels (2000), Artificial Intelligence: A.I. (2000), Men in Black II (2001), JAG, Carnivále, Catch Me If You Can (2002), X-Men 2 (2002), The District, Alias, Cold Case, CSI: Miami, Days of Our Lives, Hellboy (2004, starring Ron Perlman), Boston Legal, House M.D., Grey's Anatomy, General Hospital, Million Dollar Baby (2004), Six Feet Under, Without a Trace, Supernatural, Sin City (2005), Medium, Passions, the Pirates of the Caribbean films, Bryan Singer's Superman Returns (2006), 30 Days of Night (2007), Dexter, Ghost Whisperer, Journeyman, Spider-Man 3 (2007, with Kirsten Dunst), 24, Fringe, Lost, My Name is Earl, the Twilight movies, the Lord of the Rings trilogy, Bones, Castle, District 9 (2009), GI Joe: Rise of the Cobra (2009), Surrogates (2009), Alice in Wonderland (2010), FlashForward, Inception (2010), and A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010). http://web.mac.com/eyegirl/PVA/Credit_List.html http://web.mac.com/eyegirl/PVA/Photo_Gallery.html Employees The following employees worked on Star Trek: * Morton Greenspoon * Cristina Patterson Ceret Work on Star Trek * ** ** – contact lenses for Alice Krige ** ** ** – contact lenses for Eric Bana and Romulan characters ** * * ( ) * ( – ) External links * ProvisionCare.com – official site * Professional VisionCare Associates